kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Catch Me, My Hero
Catch Me My Hero (つかまえてマイヒーロー, Tsukamaete My Hero) is the theme song of Mari Nikaido. 'Lyrics' English= "Hello, Kinnikuman, it's Mari. If you don't mind, allow me to share how I feel about you. It's quite embarassing though." Past the window pane The wind wails The milk tea I served you Has already gone cold, like ice I know You should be in the ring Fighting Alone But here I am being mean As you speak on the phone WOO... Catch me MY HERO With your body, so worn out and hurt WOU...WOU...! Catch me MY HERO When you go back to your room I hope you remain as you are, only mine "Did I surprise you? You see, you're always getting hurt while fighting for justice. I'm just worried about you, but I guess you'll be fine. After all, you're a super hero." Whenever I sit by the ringside I don't know why, but I feel sad all of a sudden I don't say anything, I don't call your name, nothing I just make up my mind in silence I only hope you find my prayer Drowned out by the voices all around us So WOO...! Catch me MY HERO With your hands so warm WOU...WOU...! Catch me MY HERO I'm always trembling But I always have my sights on you Catch me Cath me MY HERO With your gentle smile WOU...WOU...! Catch me MY HERO I just love your smile You're not like any other, you're mine alone, it's something you can see |-|Romaji= "Zenryaku, Kinnikuman-Sama, Mari desu. Kyou wa sukoshi, watashi no honne wo uchiakesasete kudasai. Demo chotto hazukashii na." Mado garasu no mukou de Kaze ga naite iru no Anata no tame no miruku ti Sukkari samete koori no you Sou ne ima mo anata wa Hitori ringu no ue Tatakatte iru hazu da wa Wakatte iru keredo Kitto anata no denwa no koe ni Yasashiku narezu ni ijiwaru wo iu wa WOO... Tsukamaete MY HERO Kizutsuita karada de WOU...WOU...! Tsukamaete MY HERO Ringu kara modotta kono heya de wa Watashi dake no anata de ite hoshii "Odoroichatta kashira kono watashi. Demo itsumo Kinnikuman-san seigi no tame ni tatakatte soshite kizutsuite 'ru desu mono. Atashi totemo shinpai de. Demo daijoubu desu yo ne. Datte, datte anata wa suupaa hiiroo na n' desu mono." Ringusaido ni iru to Naze ka samishiku naru no Anata e no koe dasezu ni Kimatte hitoribotchi Onegai sagashite watashi no inori Hitogoe no kage ni umorete 'ru Da kara WOO...! Tsukamaete MY HERO Atataka na sono te de WOU...WOU...! Tsukamaete MY HERO Itsu datte furuete 'ru Demo anata wo mitsumete iru Watashi wo tsukamaete Tsukamaete MY HERO Odayaka na egao de WOU...WOU...! Tsukamaete MY HERO Suki na no yo sono egao wa Sekaiichi no watashi dake no anata ni mieru mono |-|Kanji= 窓ガラスの向こうで 風が鳴いているの あなたのためのミルクティ すっかり冷めて氷のよう そうね 今もあなたは ひとり リングの上 戦っているはずだわ わかっているけれど きっと あなたの電話の声に やさしくなれずに いじわるを言うわ WOO… つかまえて MY HERO 傷ついた 身体で WOU…WOU…! つかまえて MY HERO リングから戻った この部屋では 私だけのあなたでいて欲しい リングサイドにいると なぜか 淋しくなるの あなたへの声 出せずに きまって ひとりぼっち お願い 捜して私の祈り 人声のかげに うもれてる だから WOO…! つかまえて MY HERO 暖かな その手で WOU…WOU…! つかまえて MY HERO いつだって 震えてる でもあなたを 見つめている 私をつかまえて つかまえて MY HERO 穏やかな 笑顔で WOU…WOU…! つかまえて MY HERO 好きなのよ その笑顔 世界一の 私だけのあなたに見えるもの 'Listen' 'References' *Virtual Rotation 'Navigation' Category:Character Theme Song